


Mandheling

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 来自于点梗，一场不是很愉快的Angry Sex没有详细的人物设定，但充满熟悉的天雷狗血OOC三大要素总之还是在做爱的奇怪故事
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋





	Mandheling

岳明辉拆开了一枚安全套匆匆的用手指沾了点上面自带的润滑，借着那点粘滑的液体就伸进了李振洋的身体里。李振洋以一种奇怪的蜷曲姿势被他抱住，膝盖抵着后座咬着牙一句话不说，岳明辉的手指顶进身体里的时候他也只是哼了声别过头去。  
时间和发生关系的地点都不对，久别重逢和前夫的这个迟到两年的分手炮岳明辉还差点打哑火。  
他嘴角被李振洋打的伤口还在隐隐作痛，但是丝毫不妨碍他把李振洋一路拖拽到地下停车场的车上，岳明辉把人推进去自己跨进去关门落锁一气呵成，把钥匙往前座一扔就捧上了李振洋的脸。  
“腿长是跑的快啊？李振洋？跑两年了开心吗？”  
李振洋认真的看着岳明辉的眼睛，回答是侧头咬上岳明辉的左手。  
  
安全套上那点润滑根本不够，被手指带着送进身体里搅弄开拓穴口连点动静都带不出来，更别说这是岳明辉从后座缝隙摸出来的——他们还在一起的时候好像随时随地都能在家里或者车里来一发，所以在各种想不到的缝隙里都可能出现薄薄的塑料包装。  
李振洋看着岳明辉又扯开个新的，还能腾出空来想这个是不是都过期了。但是李振洋现在的处境与其担心安全套过没过期，还不如想想等会这一打安全套岳明辉能在他身上用几个。   
他的手被他自己搭配衣服用的那根装饰缎带捆在胸前，后座本来狭窄有限的空间里这样被束缚住手更加限制了行动，李振洋挣了几次没挣开还又被多塞了一根手指进到身体里。岳明辉像是打定主意不给他留点温柔，那点聊胜于无的润滑也只是让手指的进入不那么干涩。  
李振洋现在的位置很容易就能感受到岳明辉下半身的那团勃起的性器，只隔着一层裤子贴在他腿根里顶的他尾椎都发麻，更别说岳明辉放进去的两根手指交替着探索每一寸肠壁却始终略过前列腺。  
放进去第三根手指的时候李振洋的呼吸已经乱了，就算没有被触碰到前列腺李振洋也能感觉到自己正在逐渐勃起，抬头的性器正好顶在岳明辉小腹的位置。  
李振洋的身体还记得岳明辉的触碰，比起他做出了更诚实的反应，随着手指的进出勃起的程度更加明显。但没等李振洋适应被开拓带来的酸胀感，岳明辉就又撕开了枚套子，这回不是再借润滑，而是直接套在了他自己勃起的阴茎上。  
随着咬住李振洋锁骨的动作，岳明辉的阴茎代替手指顶进了李振洋的身体，没有足够的润滑，只是勉强插进去一半李振洋就推着岳明辉的胸口表示抗拒，他根本做不到放松不下来接受岳明辉，更别说这样的姿势会进入的尤其深。岳明辉无视他的抗议捏住李振洋的臀肉强硬的向两侧分开，借着李振洋的体重终于让他完全的吞下了自己的阴茎。  
不等李振洋完全适应，岳明辉就揉捏着他的臀肉用力的抽插起来，炙热的阴茎毫不留情的向着更深的地方操进去。李振洋下半身的胀痛感更加明显，本来这样的位置就容易让阴茎进入到比平常更深的地方，此刻的岳明辉还没有那点心疼他的意思，他手臂穿过李振洋的膝弯帮他把腿打的更开一点，借着这样的动作把人抱起来跟他换了上下位置。

岳明辉都快不记得和李振洋做爱是种什么感觉了。  
那时候他们好像有无限的精力，给对方个眼神就能滚到床上。李振洋能被他操的精液混着润滑滴滴答答的顺腿淌下来喊哥哥甚至喊老公求饶，也能跟他玩情趣的自己晃着腰说些角色扮演的台词。  
在每个想起李振洋的回忆里总会有这么旖旎的一笔，然而岳明辉这两年始终都没想明白李振洋怎么跟他公证完了第二天就跑了，仿佛人间蒸发一样怎么都找不到，没成想好不容易让他在今天重新抓到了李振洋，李振洋却好像不认识他一样来了句，你谁？  
岳明辉当时就想回他你不知道我是谁？跟你一张床上睡了三年还跟你签了结婚申请书你说我是谁？  
积压了两年的情绪终于在这个瞬间抽掉了最后一根写着理智的木条。  
  
要是现在外面有人，透过窗户就能看到大概会出现在什么限制级网站上的画面。车内满是情热的冲动所带来的高温，压抑的喘息和欲望交叠着，岳明辉的嘴唇无数次擦过李振洋的侧颈炙却怎么也不肯落下。  
他们这次的性爱没有一次接吻，也没有温情的拥抱，李振洋后背靠在座椅上，下半身却被分开钉在身侧，他大敞着身体接受着岳明辉的操弄，手上哪怕不需要这根缎带的束缚也没力气反抗。  
李振洋已经被完全的操开了，穴肉紧裹着岳明辉的阴茎缠绵的挽留，随着抽插的动作带出淫靡的水声。岳明辉完全没有控制自己的力度，又狠又重的每一下都顶到了极深的地方，李振洋有种自己肺里的空气都好像要被岳明辉的动作挤出来的错觉。下身被填满的快感夹杂着痛意让他逐渐红了眼角，从刚才岳明辉故意握住他阴茎刺激着铃口和小球的时候李振洋就已经克制不住自己的喘息，张开嘴出了声他才发现自己破碎的呻吟里已经带着点泪意。  
他再也忍不住即将要释放的欲望却被掐住，低低的喊了一声沉在内心深处两年的名字“岳明辉……”  
“你这时候想起我是谁了？”  
岳明辉动作一顿，攥住李振洋的手腕把他拉起来：“两年前我想了那么多，结果你直接用行动告诉我什么叫我想太多。”  
李振洋不说话，他像是用沉默当做武器来做刺伤岳明辉的工具，没有解释为什么不告而别，也不说为什么装作不认识岳明辉，好像连刚才喊岳明辉名字的那声都是激情中的幻觉。  
这样的沉默无疑更让岳明辉怒火中烧，他松开缠在李振洋手上的缎带，不顾长时间被这么扭曲的绑起来导致的血液不循环还有勒出的痕迹，岳明辉握住了李振洋的手腕向后一推，哪怕知道自己现在握住李振洋的力气大到能清楚的感受皮肉里的骨骼，他还是没松开。  
“那个破戒指……我戴的都氧化了，找人给我封了树脂，天天挂在脖子上。”  
“你倒好……”他看着李振洋被自己握住手腕不自觉蜷起来的手指上干干净净，更别说露在他眼前那空无一物的脖颈。“把它跟我一块扔了。”  
那是只有两个人知道的秘密，包含着酒精、吻和狂欢后的惊喜，他们套着廉价饰品店临时买来的银色指环在婚姻申请书上签字公证接吻，一路走回酒店好像要告诉全世界我们结婚了。  
结果再次醒来岳明辉发现李振洋不见了，联系方式全变灰，朋友公司都不知道他去了什么地方，他试着按李振洋曾经的生活轨迹去找但同样一无所获，好像这么多年的时间像是做了一场长长的梦。  
所以在他再次见到李振洋的时候知道自己怎么也不能放手了。  
  
“我不是。”  
那你倒是说为什么不是！  
岳明辉很想把这句话吼出来，但是看着李振洋发红潮湿的眼角怎么也喊不出声，他在等着李振洋跟他解释为什么离开，李振洋如果真的如此狠心能丢下这两年的时光，哪怕是编造的谎言也好，至少给他一个答案。  
岳明辉害怕又期待这个答案，最终在李振洋开口的刹那伸手捂住了他的嘴。  
他还是没有和李振洋接吻，岳明辉盲目在李振洋身体里冲撞，像是要把那些沉默的伪装都打碎，把他认识的那个李振洋剥出来。  
李振洋只能随着岳明辉的抽插被动的承受，捂住的嘴连呻吟都挤不出来，腿间的欲望没有得到释放缓慢的淌出些混浊的液体，前列腺被不停摩擦的感觉顺着脊椎窜到神经带来仿佛折磨人一样的快感。  
岳明辉捂住李振洋嘴的手不知道什么时候松开的，万幸的是从李振洋口中出来的只有被岳明辉操的断断续续的呻吟而非话语。李振洋不知道自己什么时候会被送上高潮或者岳明辉什么时候结束，这一切都太超过了。  
在岳明辉不知多少次对着腺体的强烈刺激下李振洋不禁仰起头向后张去，他的呼吸越来越急促，腿也稍微的向内里合拢，最终早就被弄的一塌糊涂的性器分散着射了几股精水弄脏了岳明辉和他自己的上衣，而伴随他射精时骤然绞紧的后穴也让岳明辉一起射了出来。  
那个破保险套果然过期了。  
李振洋脱了力般陷进后座，岳明辉射出的精液没被保险套拦住而是直接进到了李振洋的身体里，经历了这样久违的高潮等李振洋意识回笼时只觉得自己的腰和腿根都又酸又痛，可这都比不过他看着眼前跟自己一样红了眼眶的岳明辉时泛上来的难受。  
“洋洋……”  
在李振洋主动拥抱上来时，岳明辉总算是挤出了这个深埋在心底的昵称，缠绕在内心深处两年的禁忌像是终于打破了封印被连带疯狂的思念释放而出。他喉咙干渴的要命，落在李振洋耳边的声音带着被顶住鼻腔酸涩的泪意，岳明辉是如此热切又贪婪的一声声喊着李振洋的名字，像是要用自己的拥抱再次记录下这个人的所有温度，他收紧了臂弯向李振洋发出了请求。  
“能不能别走了。”  
李振洋所有的不甘在此时此刻都要融化在岳明辉的拥抱里。他想说他没有丢掉戒指也不是故意想就这么不告而别，然而说出的话却只有一句。  
“再也不走了。” 


End file.
